Demigod LegaciesCHAMPIAN
by Dajandre
Summary: Thess, Michael, and Lily are new demigods that have been tempted by aeleous to take over olympus.
1. Chapter 1 Thess

Chapter 1

Thess

"There goes the bell," said Thess. He had said that because he set a prank on the school's cafeteria. He dropped a smoke bomb in the kitchen. His mom said he was going to a "camp" for kids with behavior like his own. So he gave the school a gift to remind them by.

"Hurry up it is time to go,go,go!" ordered the coach, repeating himself rapidly until we got on the bus.

The bus ride was terrible. I could barely hear my own thoughts. Kids were throwing balls of scrunched up homework at each other. Spit balls were spiking at my neck. I looked out the window. House, schools, stores, parking lots, and gas stations of all different shapes passing by as the bus wedged and turned on the sandy highway. After an hour or so the bus finally stopped.

The coach stood up at the front of the bus and yelled,"Single file line into the lobby."

The kids were mocking him."Coach says, 'single file line into the lobby'"

As we walked into the lobby it seemed to look more and more like a jail. Everywhere I looked Kids were washing floors and scrubing benches. i felt like i was being stalked. A kid on a clean bench was sitting and staring at me as i walked. In the corner of the room there were a group of boys glaring at me very evily. instanly i knew they were a new probelm.

"Michael your room is here," he pointed,"Thess yours here, Percy Yours also! Everyone else follow me for your rooms."Coach walked away."

_Well at least i'm with michael._I thought.

I was tired i lookeded toward the clock."9:13, when we got here it was five."

"wierd" Percy said.

Percy rolled HAD AN IPOD WITH HIM! well i guess it doesn't really matter.I fell asleep.

_In my dream i was getting back from school,it seemed around noon. i started to walk closer to my house but was starting to rise. A face appeared in front of me the were shifting and shaping. the face seemed to be made of air or wind.I could see through it!__"It is almost time. The gods are still weak from the battle of will help me overthrow olympus. The gods have treated me like crap. So, i will take over Olympus and rule the world. I need you to help me. You have until the summer solstice to find me and have an army."_


	2. Chapter 2 Michael

Chapter 2

Michael

I woke up to screaming. Wait what? He pushed himself out of bed, and there was Thess, screaming his head off. Percy must have noticed too, because he shook Thess awake. "What was that?" he asked.

"Nightmare" he mumbled.

He was about to ask what it was about, but saw Percy shaking his head. He pushed those thoughts away. "Anyway" Percy said, "it's time for breakfast". They arrived dressed and showered in the cafeteria 15 minutes later. He noticed kids staring at them. Percy muttered something like "telekhine".

"What's a telekhine?" he asked suspiciously.

"It's a...um, insect! I got bit by an insect!" he said nervously.

He shrugged it off and went back to his breakfast. The rest of the morning went by fast. He spent his morning droning out teachers or "learning helpers", and dodging rubber bands. Right before lunch, he heard a kid growling at him.

"Hey dude you ok?" he asked.

The kid bit him. Startled, he jumped away. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a glint of, was that gold? He saw Percy, holding a...sword? He looked at Thess, who seemed equally startled. "RUN!" Percy yelled! He didn't have to remind me, i was already running. But where to? There was only one exit. That was a problem. He didn't have time to worry, because suddenly, he felt searing pain in his left arm. He blacked out.

Michael woke up three times before awakening for good. He groaned, his arm felt like lead. He stood, and saw Percy and Thess passed out. They were in a hotel room. Percy woke up almost instantly, and a sword just appeared in his hand. "Whoa!" he yelled, "do you have to kill me?"

Percy looked at the sword, "oh".

He quickly put it away. Michael had a million questions going through his head. Who was Percy? Where did he come from? Where were they?

He only managed to say, "Uh..."

Percy laughed, "Well get ready to leave". Leave? Where were they to begin with? Percy seemed to read his mind. Lincoln, Nebraska. Now let's GO!


	3. Chapter 3 Lily

**Lily**

I was having a weird dream. A huge storm was brewing in, right towards the empire state building. I don't mean huge as in a thunderstorm, I mean a giant hurricane like from the images from last summer, where a freak storm blew through the U.S. But the strange thing was, the one last year seemed to look like a giant, this one was more like a bunch of separating, rejoining, and exploding storm. That's when I heard the voice. "YOU HAVE UNTIL THE SUMMER SOLCTICE TO CREATE THIS, OR SAY GOODBYE, TO YOUR VERY WAY OF LIFE." And the dream ended.

I was in a strange room, with a weird boy with green eyes and black hair staring at me, weird. I was about to say something when a guy said "how you feeling?" I pretended to be asleep. "Hey" the green-eyed boy said. Stupid! He asked how you felt! I droned out their conversation, and waited until they were gone. Once I was sure, I stood and walked out the door. Outside, was a breathtaking scene. Many buildings were arranged all over the place. I looked around, and saw annabeth, the girl who had brought me here. "Hi" she said cheerfully.

"Hi" I said. I walked down to a tool shed. Ha! Like I knew where I was going, it just caught my eye. I opened the door and gasped. It was full of…weapons, like it was meant for an army. Inside was a wide assortment. From assault rifles to swords, it had it all, basically, name a weapon, they had it. "Wow" I said. "Pretty much" stated annabeth. I ran up and grabbed a spear. It was cool; the tip was bronze. I took it and said "how much?"

She laughed "it's free, you need a weapon". "Thanks" she said. It was a really nice spear. Then I realized; "why do you have all this stuff anyways?" I asked. "C'mon and I'll show you." She told me. All of a sudden, I felt smarter, wiser. "I already know" I said. "But how?" annabeth questioned. "Because" I said, "I am Lillian Chase, daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom.

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnndd…cliffhanger! Hahahaha! I love cliffies!**

**Please review, the button is sad!**


End file.
